Bowser
|-|Base= |-|Oddesey Bowser= |-|Dreamy Bowser= Summary Bowser, sometimes known as King Koopa (Japanese: 大魔王クッパ, Daimaō Kuppa, which translates into "Great Demon King Koopa" or "Great Sorcerer King Koopa", the latter being used in the manual of Super Mario Bros.), is a major character and the main antagonist of the Mario franchise. He's a large, powerful, fire-breathing Koopa who leads the Koopa Troop, an antagonistic organization of turtle-like creatures, and has been the archenemy of the Mario Bros. since his debut in Super Mario Bros. He has repeatedly kidnapped or attempted to kidnap Princess Peach with the ultimate goal of defeating Mario and taking over the Mushroom Kingdom. Though he has also attempted to conquer various other realms and even the entire universe. Despite his villainous nature, he has occasionally helped Mario and other heroes against common threats and participates with them in their numerous sporting events in spin-off games. Super Mario series he is mostly the final or penultimate boss in all of his appearances, if not as the main antagonist (an example being Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Bowser is mostly cast as an antihero or minor villain in the franchise's role-playing games, with few exceptions. Power and Stats Key: Pre-64 | Post-64 | Grand Star Amp | Dreamy Bowser Tier: 5-B likely far higher| At least 4-A, likely higher | 3-C physically, likely higher, Low 2-C via Black Hole | 2-B Name: Bowser, King Koopa, King Bowser Koopa Age: Around 26 (Should be around the same age as Mario as he was a baby when Mario was.) Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Mario Bros Classification: Koopa, King of the Koopas Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dragon Turtle Physiology, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Invulnerability, Magic, Flight, Teleportation, Transmutation (Turn fodder minions into Bowser clones.), Weapon Mastery, Size Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Spin Dash, Absolute Survivability, Rough Armor (Has sharp spikes on the back of his shell.), Summoning, BFR (Can inhale enemies in his stomach.), Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Duplication (Can create a separate Blue Bowser.), Reality Warping, Transformation, Sealing, Poison Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation and resistance to it, Space-Time Manipulation, Healing, Homing Attack, Mind Control, Energy Projection, Rage Power, Resurrection, Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Death Manipulation (With Safety Ring), Radiation Manipulation (Casually takes baths in toxic waste and has close proximity to real black holes.), Ancestral Paradox Defiance (Messed with his baby self with no repurcussions.), Bone Manipulation (As Dry Bowser.), Dark Wind Breath (As Dark Bowser.), Animal Manipulation, Cleanliness Empowerment (Via Broggy Bonker.), Weaponized Tail | All previous abilities are greatly enhanced, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Black Hole Creation, Dream Manipulation, Oneiric Empowerment, Possible Existence Erasure (Was going to wish Mario and Luigi out of existence.), Forcefield Creation, Passive Absorption (Able to absorb dream energy while they're asleep.), Sleep Manipulation (Antasma was able to put over 50 pillos to an eternal sleep with a fraction of the dark stone’s power, the dream stone can most likely replicate this.) Attack Potency: Planet Level (Turned an entire planet into a book.) Likely far higher (Did this feat as a baby.) | At least Star Level, likely higher (Should be physically superior to Post-64 Mario who scales to Yoshi who defeated an enemy that turned into a constellation upon it's defeat.) | Galaxy Level physically (Absorbed the power of the Grand Stars which Lumas can turn into. Lumas are able to turn into galaxies.), likely higher (Should be comparable to Mario with the Master Luma who is logically higher then regular Lumas.), Universal+ Level via black hole (The black hole is capable of consuming the entire universe, to the point where Rosalina needed to re-create the entire universe.) | Multiverse Level (Absorbed the Dream stone, contains an inumberable amount of dream worlds.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Via scaling to Mario.) | MFTL+ (Tagged the Luma's spaceship.) | MFTL+ | MFTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Class T (Stronger than Mario.) Striking Strength: Planetary likely higher | At least Star Class, likely higher | Galactic, likely higher | Multiversal Durability: Planet Level, likely higher| At least Star Level, likely higher | Galaxy Level, likely higher | Multiversal Level Stamina: Very High | Limitless Range: Extended melee range | Universal via Black Hole | Multiversal Intelligence: Above Average (Rules his own army and rules them well for the most part, however, he has moments of stupidity.) Weaknesses: Let's his anger get the better of him. Others Standard Equipment: His Koopa Clown Car, Star Rod, and Various Weapons like hammers. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Fire Breath': His signature attack and probably the most skilled fire breather in the series as he's able to breathe fire in various ways. Bowser will breathe fire either in large streams or individual large fireballs. He also uses this move to make a fiery rain and breath different colored fire that has unique effects such as breathing blue fireballs that homes onto his target. *'Fire Storm': Can breathes a large stream of fire that acts as a whip. Hitting opponents with it cause them to be cloaked in fire, run uncontrollably, and reverse their normal movements. *'Shockwave': Will stomp or hit the ground so hard, he will generate shockwaves. The shockwaves will occasionally have an electric or fiery effect. *'Metal Bowser': Can transforms into a metallic form while also increasing his weight ten times. *'Spinning Shell': Can withdraws into his shell and starts spinning at high speed, occasionally being able to hover. This move is used for both offensive and defensive purposes. *'Spike Ball': Can withdraws into his shell and takes the shape of a spiky ball, rolling at high speed and being able to climb walls. *'One KO Punch': Will lean back and build power into his fist and then rushes to the target to deal the killing punch. He uses this move to finish off Dark Bowser. *'Fury': A double-edged status alignment that activates when Bowser takes several hits, glowing red and roaring upon activation. All of his attacks will double in power but he also receives double the damage from his opponents as well. *'Poison Gas': Will create a fog of poison gas that will damage and poison his opponents. He can also utilize poison attacks with his claws and bites. *'Terrorize': Will summon a giant Boo to strike fear into his opponents. This will cause damage and inflict the Fear status on his opponents. *'Crusher': Will make a giant jagged rock spire up from the ground beneath his foes. *'Bowser Crush': Will create a giant green Mechakoopa to stampede over his opponents. *'Dark Magic': Although not used frequently, he's noted to be a skilled user in dark magic. A few notable skills range from being able to transform people into blocks and shrinking his opponents, to turning an entire island into a book and teleporting himself or his target. *'Superclaw Bowser': His Megastrike. His claw and spikes will extend, his hair turns to fire, and his eyes glow yellow-white as his skin turns to red-black. Then he strikes the target at terrifying speeds. *'Magic Weapon': Will forge a weapon made of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. This move is only seen in Mario Sport Mix. *'Zone Speed': Can focuses his energy in order to slow the flow of time. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mario Bros Category:Nintendo Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Turtles Category:Tyrants Category:Bosses Category:Traitors Category:Revived Characters Category:Console Games Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Invulnerable Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Size Users Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:BFR Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Transformation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Curse Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Rage Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Fear Manipulators Category:Sleep Manipulators Category:Death Manipulators Category:Radiation Users Category:Bone Manipulators Category:Animal Manipulators Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Absorption Users